The purpose of the Morphology Core will be to provide state-of-the-art in situ hybridization and immunohistochemistry support to participants of the Program Project Grant. The Core laboratory will a) cut tissue sections; b) perform in situ hybridization and/or immunohistochemistry; and c) maintain a tissue bank consisting of clinical specimens and experimental models available for use by PPG participants. Maintenance of a common tissue bank will significantly enhance work in individual labs and improve collaborations between participants in this PPG application. The addition of this in situ hybridization facility will significantly enhance the ability of project leaders to analyze experimental animals models and interpret the in vitro data on antioxidants, hypertension and vascular remodeling.